Chapter 7: Project Mechagodzilla II
"Project Mechagodzilla II" is the seventh chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe. Synopsis A leaked United Earth document provides an overview of the organization's latest anti-monster superweapon: Mechagodzilla II. Story :Top Secret United Earth Security Memo: For the eyes of the Central Committee only; dated Year 2, Month 6, Day 7 on Kepler-452b The following is a brief outlining the United Earth's newest anti-monster weapon: Mechagodzilla II. In order to combat the threat posed by the creature designated "SpaceGodzilla," the United Earth has approved construction of a new weapon. This weapon, codenamed Mechagodzilla II (MG2), is based on the original Mechagodzilla constructed on Earth by the United Earth in the 2040's, but with the additional input of the Kilaak's advanced technology. The weapon is expected to be complete within two years, ideally before SpaceGodzilla should find Kepler-452b. While Project Mechagodzilla ultimately ended in failure when Mechagodzilla failed to activate at the Battle at the Foot of Mt. Fuji, it was successful in completing the anti-Godzilla weapon outlined by the original blueprints drafted by Mulu-elu Galu-gu. This time, without any other threats to distract the United Earth's efforts and the help of an additional scientifically advanced race, it is the opinion of this author that the weapon will be complete within two years and fully functional. Mechagodzilla II will be the ideal weapon to defend Kepler from not only SpaceGodzilla, but any other monsters which could emerge to threaten the colony. What follows is an outline of Mechagodzilla II's proposed structure and functions. Like the original Mechagodzilla, this new battle weapon is constructed in the image of Godzilla: the United Earth's greatest enemy and the most powerful lifeform known in existence. While Mechagodzilla was constructed to match Godzilla's 50 meter height, Mechagodzilla II will be considerably larger as the Kilaak have estimated SpaceGodzilla's total length as exceeding 120 meters. Furthermore, the mech's weapons will not be targeted to Godzilla's specific weaknesses, but rather will be more generalized for combat as too little data is available on SpaceGodzilla. The weapon will once again be built in Godzilla's image due to the creature's profieciency at combat, particularly against other monsters. The new Mechagodzilla will be approximately 120 meters tall from head to foot and 200 meters from head to tail. Attached are blueprints of the machine's form and function, in order to give a brief overview of its capabilities. This document will now go into more detail about its armaments. Finger Missiles: Mechagodzilla II can fire rotating nuclear missiles from its fingertips, designed to penetrate and explode within targets with tremendous force. These missiles are built within a manufacturing plant located within the mech, and are limitless so long as Mechagodzilla II's Nanometal is functioning. These missiles are useful in both close and long-range combat, and deliver punishing explosive force which should be capable of destroying most targets instantly. Space Beam: Mechagodzilla's head is a fully-functional railgun which can fire a beam of cosmic energy developed by the Kilaak dubbed a "Space Beam." This focused laser is estimated to be more powerful than both the original Mechagodzilla's particle gun and Godzilla's heat ray. It is fired from the machine's eyes, providing a double blast which should eradicate anything it hits. Desto-Fire: Mechagodzilla's nostrils can emit an extremely hot blast of flame effective in close-range combat. Missiles: Less powerful missiles useful as supressing fire can be fired from Mechagodzilla's mouth, knees, and toes. These missiles are equipped with homing capabilities. Cross Attack Beam: A shutter over Mechagodzilla's nuclear reactor can be opened and the reactor temporarily overloaded to fire a concentrated beam of nuclear plasma from the machine's chest. Mechagodzilla's reactor will cool completely and stabilize directly after the attack, though using this attack makes Mechagodzilla immbobile for approximately 2.6 seconds. The exposed reactor also presents a security risk as it can be struck and damaged to render Mechagodzilla powerless. As such, the Cross Attack Beam is recommended only as a weapon of last resort. Flight: Mechagodzilla's feet and the end of its tail are equipped with rocket boosters which render it capable of mach 3 flight in Kepler's atmosphere. This flight is stabilized by the Unisot: a fan-like blade on the machine's tail. The Unisot can be launched as a projectile at enemies, though this will render MG2 unable to fly properly until the Nanometal regenerates a new Unisot in approximately 3.1 seconds. Nanometal: MG2 is built from Nanometal just as the original Mechagodzilla was. However, only a limited strain of Nanometal could be replicated from the small sample brought aboard the Oratio, thanks to the Kilaak's advanced technology. Mechagodzilla II is approximately 25% Nanometal, 50% Space Titanium, and 25% Kilaak crystal. The Nanometal inside MG2 is still more than sufficient to grant it regenerative capabilities, allowing it to reform in novel ways when damaged. Mechagodzilla II's A.I. can determine the best way to replace lost body parts, potentially allowing it to form all-new structures and weapons. Mechagodzilla II can use its Nanometal to internally manufacture projectiles such as missiles and Unisots. The Nanometal can be weaponized as well to potentially assimilate or internally erode foes. All of MG2's projectile attacks carry with them an amount of Nanometal that can infect and ultimately assimilate an enemy. Tail Spike: Mechagodzilla's tail can morph into either a rocket booster for flight or a sharp spike for melee combat. The spike can pierce foes and inject them with assimilating Nanometal. Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:Godzilla: Monster Universe Chapters